Digimon: A Digital Experience
by WarGreymon
Summary: The Digidestined enter the Digiworld and meet the Digimon to begin their Digimon adventure...


Title: Digimon: A Digital Experience  
Author: WarGreymon  
Characters:  
Tai  
Matt  
T.K.  
Sora  
Mimi  
Joe  
Izzy  
Augumon  
Gabumon  
Patamon  
Biyomon  
Palmon  
Gomamon  
Tentomon  
  
  
Matt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock at 7:00 am. It was Friday, the first day of summer vacation. It was also the first day of summer camp which Matt was looking forward to. The camp was in Denver which was pretty far away from where he lived in Miami. He was hoping to meet lots of other kids there in the three week period he was going to be there. Matt is 13 years old, 5'3", blond hair, and blue eyes. Matt got out of bed, put his clothes on, and went out to say good morning to his mother. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon with his brother, T.K. T.K. was Matt's brother and was about 4'2", brown hair, and brown eyes. Matt always felt that if his parents weren't there to take care of T.K. it was his responsibility. He would never let something happen to him. T.K was also going to summer camp with Matt and was very exited. This was another time Matt was going to have to look after him. After Matt sat down and ate they got their stuff and got in the car. On the way to the airport Matt was thinking of all the fun things he was going to do when he got there. It was really cold in Denver and snowed very often making it hard to play sports outside, but when it wasn't snowing they would probably play football, soccer, baseball, or other outside activities. It would be lots of fun and a chance to get out of the house. In the brochure they received it said that they would share rooms with five other campers. They had already arranged that Matt and T.K. would share a room together. Matt was wondering who the other five kids would be and what they would be like. When they arrived at the airport their mother gave them a kiss goodbye as they boarded the plane. The trip was about two and a half hours long, and Matt slept the entire time while T. K. read a magazine. When they got to the Denver airport they were greeted by one of the camp staff members which took them to the camp. When they got to the camp it was about 12:00 noon and they ate lunch. They met lots of other kids that were very nice, but the nicest of them all were their five roommates. Their names were Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. They all felt that they had some kind of weird connection that they couldn't explain. At about 10:00 all the campers were sent to their rooms to prepare for bed. Matt, T.K., Sora, Mimi, Tai, Joe, and Izzy all stayed up until about 12:00 midnight getting to know eachother. Sora was a tomboy, about 5'2", brown hair, and brown eyes. Mimi was about 5'3", brown hair, and green eyes. Tai was about 5'4" and had brown hair, and brown eyes. Joe was about 5'2" and had blue hair, and blue eyes. Izzy was about 4'9", brown hair, and green eyes. They all felt that they were tired and went to bed. Matt felt that they were all going to have a great time at summer camp, but couldn't stop thinking about how they felt they were all mysteriously connected. They all woke up the next morning to find there was a blizzard outside. A camp staff member came to their room and advised them all to stay inside until it passed. He also said it was the worst blizzard he had ever seen. They weren't at all worried about the storm and started talking again. T.K. kept digging through his stuff looking for something while Mimi and Sora were having a girl talk in the other corner. Me and Tai were talking about a new video game that had just came out while Joe was checking to see if everything was in his first aid kit. Joe's dad was a doctor and always says that it's better to be safe than sorry. Izzy was typing on his laptop computer on his bed. Izzy was a computer genus and carried it everywhere he went. We were all deep in what we were doing when we heard a loud scream. It was T.K., he was yelling "I lost it, I lost it! I lost dad's ring! I must have dropped it outside somewhere, I've got to find it!" Before anyone could say or do anything T.K. rushed out of the room into the blizzard to look for his dad's ring. Matt started after him. Followed by the others, they all went to look for T.K. It was cold outside and they could barely see through the blinding snow. "I don't know what got into him. He's never done anything like that before." said Matt. "It's ok we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten too far." said Sora. "What's all that stuff about his dad's ring?" said Mimi. "Our dad gave T.K. his ring right before he died a few years ago and it means allot to T.K. I can understand why he went to look for it." said Matt. They looked for about half an hour until they finally found him. He was lying flat in the snow trying to say that he lost dads ring. Matt picked him up and they all headed back to their room, but they couldn't find it. The blizzard was stronger than ever and they couldn't see at all. They searched for about an hour and there was still no trace of their room. It was like it had vanished! When they thought all was lost and were about to give up, the blizzard cleared and to their amazement they weren't in the summer camp any more. In fact, they weren't even in Denver any more. It appeared they were on a tropical island of some sort. Matt looked around to see if everyone was there. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy were there too and looked just as confused as he did. Matt put T.K. down by a tree and peered around. There were lots of trees, it was humid, and the sky was clear, but how did they get here. "Matt... Where are we?" said T.K. He seemed to be warming up and getting back to normal, but still looked depressed about dad's ring. "I don't know. One minute we were in a blizzard the next were in a tropical island. I don't know what's going on." said Matt. Everybody was talking at once trying to figure out where they were that they didn't noticed that there were seven little objects on the ground. Matt saw them first and told the others. Each of them picked one up and started to examine them. Izzy noticed a little plug-in on the side and hooked it up to his laptop. His laptop found the object was called a Digivice. The digivice had lots of information about where they were. Izzy downloaded all the information onto his laptop and read it aloud. " We're in a place known as the Digiworld, it's a world just like our own except that it's allot different. You might say it's like were in a computer. We're in a digital world, but we can still get injured or die. Like were in a computer game, but there's no continues. There are also creatures here called Digimon. These creatures are like our Earth animals, but they each have a special ability or power used to defend themselves." "O.K., I understand everything you said, but how did we get here?" asked Matt. "I don't know, but if there's a way in there's got to be a way out." said Izzy. "Let's start walking over there and maybe we'll find something." said Tai. As they were walking their digivices started to glow with a weird light. "What's going on?" said T.K. Before anyone could do anything one creature popped out of each digivice. "Digimon!" yelled Izzy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Mimi. "I'm getting out of here!" "We won't hurt you." Said one of the digimon. "Are you good digimon?" asked Mimi. "Yes, we can come with you and protect you from all the bad digimon if you want. My name is Gabumon and this is, Augumon, Biyomon, Tentamon, Palmon, Patamon, and this is Gomamon. "Sure you can come with us, we need all the help we can get!" said Tai. Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Sora and this is Matt, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and T.K." said Sora. "I have a wonderful idea! Let's pair up according to who came out of who's digivice. For example, Augumon came out of my digivice, so he'll pair up with me, how does that sound?" said Tai. "WONDERFUL!" said erveryone. Tai was with Augumon. Matt was with Gabumon. Sora was with Biyomon. Mimi was with Palmon. Joe was with Gomamon. T.K. was with Patamon, and Izzy was with Tentomon. "I think were going to have a fun time as though we were on an adventure, but we still need to get back. My mom's probably worried sick about me." Said Joe. Everyone else agreed as they headed of toward a mountain in the Distance. Little did any of them know they were in for a longer stay in digiworld than they expected....  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Please read my next FanFic, the sequel to this Book. It will be out sometime in the near future. I hope you like my FanFic (I'm new to FanFiction.net and this is my first FanFic ever). Thank You.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
